Tolérance zéro
by Exces
Summary: Scott avait eu l'œil devant, le cœur à la suite et Stiles sur les talons. Un des trois s'est vu arraché à lui et il ne sait pas comment il a cru que rien ne changerait jamais pour eux. Le pain jeté sur l'eau/ Timide l'garçonnet/ Puis l'autre abandonné/ A crevé ses sanglots


**Notes** : Je ne sais plus si je préfère le strerek ou le sciles. Bien sûr qu'Allison est magnifique et que je l'adore avec Scott, tout comme Derek est un bien beau solitaire et que le voir combattre seul contre le monde vaut toutes les romances possibles. Seulement y'a qu'eux pour le bonheur de Stiles. Et je tends à penser qu'il serait plus comblé par son BFF que papa garou... Et pourtant des BFF sans ambiguïté, c'est bien aussi... Ah ! Triste dilemme.

**Ne te détourne plus pour méditer**

L'allée était déserte, les murs à l'infini. Au fond, une voix hurlait.

La solitude était celle d'une morgue, l'esprit pas western pour un penny. La lumière, en pétard, aveuglait sans compassion : l'éclairage se donnait à cœur de tout dévoiler.

En attendant sur un siège, impatient et mis à nu, Scott vivait un de ces instants où on ne peut pas échapper à la remise en question et que les remords font une seule voix dans notre esprit. _Tout est de ta faute, tu n'as pas été là pour lui._

_Lui qui le méritait plus qu'aucun autre._

Le sentiment d'être un héros, de rendre justice, avait congelé ses autres nerfs et il avait loupé l'essentiel. Obnubilé par Allison et leur bien-être, par l'amour qui tombait en couches épaisses sur sa poitrine, il avait vu tant de choses à accomplir pour retrouver son équilibre d'avant sa transformation en esclave de la lune. Il avait fait confiance au reste pour suivre.  
Il n'avait pas fait gaffe de se retourner pour voir si Stiles suivait.

Tête en avant, les sens inondés de sang, de panique et de cendres, il n'avait eu comme instincts que de fuir et de survivre. Stiles était derrière lui, il le savait. Il était à deux pas, deux tous petits pas de la mort.

Quand il avait eu la jugeote de surveiller ses arrières, aucune présence n'était là. Personne ne l'attendait.

Les alphas avaient mis la main sur lui et l'odeur qui avait été jusqu'ici oppressante avait fini par exploser : il n'y avait plus eu que la peau ouverte qui imprégnait les murs. Il n'y avait plus eu que le sacrifice et l'erreur.

Il avait retrouvé un corps à deux mètres. Le souffle s'en allait et les membres...ô pauvre mécanique de douleur...avait été façonnés dans des figures qui ne disaient rien d'autres que des horreurs. Le visage avait été épargné, blanc sur blanc, les yeux ouverts sans accusation mais les lèvres en l'air qui le suppliaient : sauve-moi, sauve-moi.

Le miracle avait été qu'il s'évanouisse avant de ne réaliser toute l'ampleur des dégâts. Scott avait usé de l'énergie du désespoir pour l'emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital, qu'importe ce qu'on en dirait, qu'importe ce que Derek en penserait.

Et bien qu'il alla vite, tout le long du dur chemin, il pleura comme un enfant, plus certain de rien, mis à mort par l'image. Il avait la sensation que ce sang collant entre ses doigts avait coulé pour le rendre coupable. Il avait été le meurtrier. Stiles avait été la proie, depuis le début, de ses propres doutes.

Il le regardait – puis il sanglotait – incapable de comprendre. _J'ai fait une énorme bêtise, maman, maman, je t'en prie,_ _sauve-le._

Lui n'avait plus aucun droit sur ce corps.

Les médecins passèrent des heures au bloc sur lui. Il avait ensuite été traîné en salle d'éveil. On avait parlé à Scott de tant de symptômes et de dommages qu'il n'en retint aucun. Il savait qu'il ne devait retenir qu'une chose : le regard de Stiles quand il le retrouva, son regard qui disait combien il avait échoué en tant qu'être humain.

Le Shérif lui avait fait passer un interrogatoire. Attaque de bêtes, avait-il dit. Une demie-dizaine. Derek était arrivé pour soutenir la version puis pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Des alphas dans un entrepôt, eux deux piégés, Stiles attrapé, Stiles allongé par terre et tout ce sang... Aucun rouge tendre, que du pourpre, du sombre, du mal. Rien de poétique ou de pardonnable. Il avait vu ses mains, tremblantes, tenter de se lever vers lui et de lui dire... Lui dire tout l'important.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Scott. C'est moi qui aurait dû mieux vous surveiller. » Lui dit Derek.

Mais Scott s'en foutait. Il n'y avait qu'une vérité et il la connaissait déjà. Hagard, il ne pouvait se fixer sur rien. Il ne demandait aucun soutien et n'avait plus de voix. Il était... Il est... L'inqualifiable le qualifiait le mieux. Il était certain d'être la pire créature au monde. La famine, les fléaux, les guerres et les accidents, il en était le conspirateur, l'ultime commanditaire.

Il avait tué de ses mains celui qui avait attendu, tous les jours, à sa porte, pour lui sourire et le traîner de l'avant.

Madame McCall passait devant lui toutes les trente minutes, prenant sa tension et des nouvelles de son état.

« Mon chéri, il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est occupé de lui. »

Le pire était que Scott n'en avait cure qu'il soit sorti ou non. Son meilleur ami, dans son esprit, était déjà mort. On l'avait crevé sous ses yeux, à même le sol, et il n'avait fait rien d'autre que de regarder le massacre. Il avait vu le diable se matérialiser entre ses mains.

« Tu peux aller le voir quelques instants. Ils viennent de le remonter. Tu ne pourras pas lui parler mais... Ta présence sera nécessaire pour lui. »

Il était vivant. L'air, dans ses poumons, faisait battre un cœur. Le sang perdu courait de nouveau dans les veines, comme si le pire n'était pas arrivé, comme si Scott ne l'avait pas assassiné.

« Sans toi, il n'aurait pas survécu. »

Il trouva l'idée sotte. Sans lui, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Le traumatisme prenait en ampleur à mesure qu'il avançait vers la chambre. Stiles... Il vivait. Ses yeux allaient de nouveau s'ouvrir et de nouveau le regarder.

Scott ne supporta pas cette perspective. Il allait devenir fou s'il devait l'affronter après ça.

On lui ouvrit la porte. Une infirmière, à l'intérieur, s'assurait de l'état des pansements et du rythme cardiaque. Elle sortit en s'inclinant, désolée que son ami soit dans un tel état.

Ledit ami était anéanti. À remâcher sans cesse l'image qu'il avait gardée de Stiles, de son cadavre, il n'avait pas émis l'hypothèse de sa survie. Mais ses joues de nouveau roses et son buste soulevé d'expirations, tous ces bruits et ces mouvements créèrent en lui un relent d'émotions contradictoires et de souvenirs, il fût noyé de culpabilité et de soulagement, sans influence face à la puissance de la volonté et du drame évité.

Stiles était en vie. Tout beau et clinquant. Il le connaissait, il savait qu'il s'en remettrait en un rien de temps. Que de nouveau tout irait bien. Qu'ils ne ressasseraient pas l'événement, qu'ils iraient de nouveau au combat. Que rien ne changerait.

Mais non... Non. Il fallait que leur relation change, que Scott arrête de regarder devant. Il avait loupé le présent. Dans le futur, Stiles serait en bonne santé. Dans le présent, il était sur un lit, morcelé, à crever de douleur par sa faute. Il devait faire face maintenant ou bien il resterait le connard qu'il se persuadait d'être.

Il toucha une main... Et la chaleur le refroidit. Il était plein contre sa paume, robuste, superbe. Il n'avait pas péri. Il avait été le plus vaillant.

« Pardon, Stiles. Pardonne-moi. J'ai fait une erreur, j'en fais souvent et... Et toi tu m'as dit que je t'avais avant alors je me suis dit que je t'aurais après. J'ai pas fait attention de voir si tu tiendrais parole. Je croyais que tu étais plus fort que moi. Tu l'es, oh oui, tu l'es. J'ai cru, je crois, que je l'étais autant de toi. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

Les yeux marrons, fondus en orbite, se posèrent sur lui, de nouveau. Ils avaient retrouvés le cercle des pupilles et ne suppliaient plus rien. Un peu endormis, c'est vrai, ils trouaient suffisamment forts pour que Scott en frissonne.

Merde, il était_ en vie._

« Qu'est-ce que tu chies, beau gosse ?... Arrête avec ton complexe de super-héros... Tout n'est pas de ta faute... Fallait bien qu'y'en est un qui tombe... Manque de bol, je suis arrivé second... »

Un sourire flottait sur sa bouche. Elle était sèche, pâteuse. La morphine avait placé derrière elle la nausée mais il se retenait de vomir pour ne pas gâcher l'instant.

« T'as vu, on m'a raccommodé niquel... Mon père, ça va ?... J'espère qu'il s'est pas fait trop de sang d'encre.

– Stiles, j'ai été con.

– Mais non, Batman... T'inquiète, y'a des jours avec... Des jours sans...

– Y'aurait dû avoir aucun jour sans toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais engueulé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que je te laissais derrière ?

– Mais... J'ai l'habitude de passer après... Ça a toujours été ainsi... Ça nous allait comme ça.

– Je t'en prie, Stiles, fous-toi en colère. Ne me laisse pas.

– Oh... Je te ferai pas cette joie...

– Stiles, je t'en supplie, il faut que je change, il faut pas que ça reste ainsi.

– Tu n'as aucune responsabilité... Scott, tout est OK comme ça... »

Sa voix en jazz langoureux chargeait assez pour faire signifier qu'il ne voulait pas de dispute. Que leur contrat d'amitié se tenait à ça : il était l'allié qui protégeait le big boss, qui se sauvait tout seul. C'était ça le deal, ça lui convenait. Il n'était ni la victime ni le danger : il était Stiles, l'immuable, increvable tant qu'il servait à quelque chose dans tout ce merdier.

« Je t'ai vu mort. Tétanisé, immobile. Tu m'as dit de te sauver.

– Et tu l'as fait, preux chevalier... Tu me trahiras pas... Je m'occupe de ma sécurité... Occupe-toi juste de me couver un peu plus souvent, histoire de... »

Stiles rigolait doucement. Il n'avait rien de mâché, pas de rancœur, de la gratitude même. Il était dans un brouillard sensible et honnête. Il adorait Scott, il ne serait rien sans lui.

S'en était trop pour McCall. Il serrait trop fort sa main, il ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait et ça lui semblait intolérable. Il n'avait pas sincèrement pensé être pardonné. Il avait été si inutile.

Il s'effondra littéralement. Il chialait à gros sanglots sans rien garder pour lui. Stiles n'était pas surpris, il lui avait connu ce genre d'expansions quand, tous les deux, ils avaient traversés des grosses peines dans le milieu intime. Il était soulagé de le voir se pardonner à lui-même. Il n'y avait rien à changer, personne à blâmer. Il se foutait tout seul dans la merde et il savait qu'il y serait toujours bien accompagné : quoiqu'en pense Scott, ils étaient deux depuis le début. Il n'y avait jamais eu de temps où ils ne vécurent pas pour l'autre.

Ils se donnèrent les deux mains en prière. Scott posa son front contre elles, murmurant des banalités, encore quelques idioties et beaucoup de remerciement au grand Seigneur.

Dieu, Stiles était en vie !

« Je te lâcherai plus, plus jamais.

– Comme si tu l'avais jamais fait, faux frère. »

À ça, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

* * *

C'est d'un badant, d'un manque d'inspiration, une cata mélo... La fanfic n'est pas bonne quand l'humeur est aux chiottes... Chié, fais chier, bordel à culs. Mais je l'aime bien car elle me rend triste. Je pense qu'il reste quelque chose à en tirer. Bisous, mes parfaits


End file.
